User talk:Copper claw
Introduction So, I hope y'all have fun on my talk page! But, please: *No swearing *No arguments *If it ain't nice, keep it to yourself *No inapproprate stuff *Have fun! Fail to follow these (except for that last one) and your messages shall make like Swartznegger and be terminated. Talking, talking, talking... Happy editing, [[User:Sarah Manley|Sarah]] ([[w:c:community:Forum:Community_Central_Forum|help forum]] | [[w:c:community:Blog:Wikia_Staff_Blog |blog]]) 21:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Thats me! [[User:Empress Cadance|Empress Cadance]] ([[User talk:Empress Cadance|talk]]) 00:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Empress Cadance Hey, Copper! :D ~Swift I like you poem Copper :) [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 11:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Why did you take it down? :( [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 11:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Copper :) And do you want to chat? [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 11:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeeey Copper :D -Dawny (frost) aka AshHawk After seeing your profile page, I can now imagine team Copperburrow/ Hazelclaw......... [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 08:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind if I steal your idea about quotes? You can say no ;) [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 00:32, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 00:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Um Copper....... You gave me descriptions for *Brightshadow, Nigthflower andThornshade *But I'm doing *Nightlower, Thornshade and Hawksky (and Echowing....) [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 22:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Your tabby lineart things are great! They're very, very impressive! (to self) ''I'm glad that someone is using a guide photo. ''~Kat Awesome avatar! [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 04:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) You still on? ~Kat It's spazzing. Gaaaaaaaaaaah it's spazzing. ~Katwolfie~ 13:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie I may or may not have made a shipping picture of a particular shipping couple that you support, but I do not... It was a shading/style test, I thought of a random two cats...and...erm...shipped-bannered. O.O The bad part is that I like the style I made my Fursona. ~Katwolfie~ 01:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie But if I post it then people will knoooow!!! :( Can you call it a request so that it sounds like I didn't make it from my own accord? x3 ~Katwolfie~ 19:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Looking for it on my computer. If I didn't save it, I will kill this computer. ~Katwolfie~ 19:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie Found it. I'm posting it on here, okay? Hi Copper! Just thought I'd stop by :D [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 11:06, July 20, 2013 (UTC YOU'RE BACCK! Hallo! [[User:TheTanglefire|TheTanglefire]] ([[User talk:TheTanglefire|talk]]) 21:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Tanglefire who is confused with buttons. Would you want to start a Fan Fiction Project between us? If you're up to it. :D I have some ideas but I'm too lazy to write on ma own. XD Maybe BloodClan one or something? If not, it's fine. I can see that you'd be busy lately, with the whole pageant thing and the awesome Pool fiction thingy. ~Katwolfie~ 03:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC)'''''Kat the Magnificent''''' '''''PLEASE SEE THIS MESSAGE''''' '''''Well, I was originally drawing one of the Fake Screenshots and..well...I got sidetracked and made a random picture of fursona. I hope you don't mind me adding blood to the paws, symbolizing the whole Copper-claw thing. ''''' Hey Copper! Come onto the blogclan chat! [[User:Echoleaf44|Echoleaf44]] ([[User talk:Echoleaf44|talk]]) 12:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Aw, thanks. :D ~Katwolfie~ 12:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie I guess. I just did 'cause I've been struggling with shading. Wiki chat? Now I made my own version of my fursona. SEE HOW PRODUCTIVE I AM? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING!! '''~Katwolfie~ 01:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Kat the Magnificent''' ''' '''Thanks, but I look so girly. XD Jello Cop. -KatWolfie is too lazy to sign. Nothing. Just reading a manga about dogs. You? Cool! so. How's the weather? It pretty good by me. Lots of cicadas making stupid noises. :D It was pretty bad a week ago, but much better now. It's comfortable. i don't need the AC on. That's brutal! But you're fairing well, through it? Good. Finn isn't good with hot weather. His thick coat is made to help him float in water, so it's pretty good insulation. But he doesn't NEED insulation XD Yeah. If he's panting, we'll show him his water and turn on the AC if he continues but he's fine right now. Very. Dogs especially. Well, I gotta go. Maybe come back on later. '''''COP IT IS SO AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Katwolfie~ 20:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC)KAT THE MAGNIFICENT'''''=